Friends of the author
by fantom fiction
Summary: This story is about me and my real life friends on this site, we will be going through adventures in Elmore High school, avoiding some of the worst things ever, dances, bullies, and yes... teachers. Hope you like it, please review, and know that I suck at summaries. WARNING! This will have only some of the original characters from the show, which I don't own.


**Hey guys, it's me... once again with a new story. This is a special because, today(January 9th) is the day that I joined fanfiction(aka, my one year anniversary on this site) This is gonna be something different, instead of the TAWoG characters, it's me and my friends on fanfiction as we go through our adventures in Elmore high school. **

**Character List:**

**BlackAcez as B L. Ace.**

**Silent Fire 18 as SF**

**CodyHobGood271 as Cody**

**ZombieFear101 as Fear H. Zombie**

**The Delhision as Truman Delhi**

**PumpkinLordOLantern as Pulord O. Lantern**

**Brewer235 as B(just B)**

**and me as Tom F. Fiction**

**Please visit all of the other people's pages, because they're pretty cool people. Enjoy.**

It was a rainy day, all of the town's local children and adults were either in their houses where it was warm, bundled up tightly and running errands, or jumping in the rain puddles on the sidewalk. The people running errands were doing last minute back to school shopping. It was to be the first day of high school for many middle schoolers from around the district middle schools, and the High school Seniors had left, making room for a whole new group. Our story, though, is not about them, it is about seven middle schoolers becoming freshman. To each of them, they were complete strangers, but they would soon turn out to be the best of friends.

_SF's P.O.V:_

"Mom, why did I have to go to school here?" I asked my mom.

"Well honey, the places here were just more affordable." She said back to me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, turning to look out of the window of the car. I could faintly see my cougar-like reflection with my Black shirt, and my green jacket, I looked away and instead pointed my focus at my bass, which was in it's case on the seat next to me. I then looked down at my black cargo pants and my red and black shoes.

"Oh, cheer up hun, you'll like it, just wait and see. you'll have tons of friends." She said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I'm serious, you'll have a lot of frie-" I cut her off.

"OKAY MOM! I GET IT!" I yelled, my temper was pretty bad, the smallest thing could set me off.

"I was just trying to cheer you up, I'm sorry." She said, I felt guilty, I never liked it when my mom sounded sad, or when I yelled at her, I just couldn't help it if I got mad a lot. I just stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

_Pulord's P.O.V:_

I finished getting ready for school by putting on my red jacket. I looked in the mirror and saw a black cat standing where I was. I smiled, I didn't look half bad. I went to the bathroom, and got my comb to comb my orange hair. I then brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I saw my mom at the sink washing the residue off of the plates of this mornings breakfast.

"You're already ready? You've only been up there for three minutes." My mom said.

"Well, today is the day that I go from being a tiny little eighth grader, to a freshman." I said.

"Well, go watch T.V for a bit, and I'll take you to school when I'm done washing dishes." She said.

"Okay mom." I replied, I then walked into the living room of my house, and sat on my green plush sofa. I turned on the T.V and waited for my mom to finish.

"Okay, let's go." She said eight minutes later. I got up, turned the T.V off, and walked with my mom out to the car, where she turned the ignition on, and drove in the direction of my new school.

_Fear's P.O.V:_

I woke up, the sunshine wasn't flooding in through the windows like yesterday, but what _was_ flooding in was the rain from outside, I had left the windows open last night. I jumped out of bed and rushed to close the windows. I sighed in relief, I looked at my alarm clock, and shrugged, it was almost time for school, but I change fast, I ran to my closet, threw it open, grabbed a red shirt, black jacket, and some jeans. I quickly threw them on, ran to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth, ignoring my bat reflection. I then ran downstairs, and out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to my mom.

I was a fast runner, I had reached halfway to the school by the time two minutes had passed, but that's just because of the fact that I lived close to it. Then, I felt something hit my head, it didn't hurt very much, but it stung, I looked down and saw a rock on the ground, I ignored it, and kept running.

_Truman's P.O.V:_

I was already dressed, I had slept in my clothes to save time. I got out of my bed and went downstairs.

"Well, good morning, is my little ferret excited for school?" My mom asked.

"First of all mom, I am not little, I am a freshman, and second of all, don't call me that, you know I hate it." I said.

"That's why it's so fun." She joked. I smiled at her.

We walked outside to the car so that my mom could drive me to my first day of my Freshman year. Freshman year? Freshman year! It sounds awesome any way I say it.

_Cody's P.O.V:_

Me and my mom were already driving to school in our very old and as ancient as a dinosaur station wagon.

"You excited hun?" My mom asked. I looked down at my foxy figure(I don't mean I was "_Foxy_" but, you know, I was a fox.)

"Yeah, I am." I said with a smile.

"Well, that's good, I hope you plan on making new friends this year." She said to me.

"Me too." I said, and that was all that was said all the way to school.

_B L. Ace's P.O.V_

Not much to tell, I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and I was on my way to school, there isn't much about me either, except for the fact that I am going to be the only human at the school.(**Author's note: Human going to a non-human school reminds me of "My gym partners a monkey, now read on.**) I was so excited to go to a school where I would be special(not in the bad way)

"You seem to be awfully quiet, are you excited?" My mom asked, I couldn't let her know I was excited about school, so I played it cool.

"Yep, I am just about the most excited person in the world!" I exclaimed, yep, played it cool.

"Okay, just behave, okay?" She said.

"Okay, I will." I said. Then, Elmore High school was starting to come into view.

_B's P.O.V:_

I woke up, rolled off of my bed and fell to the floor with a loud thud, why did I have to reach so far for my Alarm clock? I got up, and whacked the alarm clock with my paw. I looked at my body, I always did this, only to see if I had gotten taller, which I hadn't. I was the same height cat that I was yesterday, and the day before that and so on. I walked to my closet, got some clothes, changed, and went downstairs and walked outside to walk to school.

"Bye B." My mom called out the door, I had started calling myself B when I was five, and it stuck.

I kept walking, turning this way and that, picking up rocks and throwing them, all to keep myself entertained. I hucked a rock off somewhere in the distance and it hit someone, so I ran. I was almost to school.

_Tom's P.O.V:_

I was already up, I had woken up before my alarm clock(like always) and I had gotten dressed, making sure I had my pencil(as I always did, I kept it in my pocket) and also making sure I had my pocket note pad, which I put next to my pencil. Now, about my looks, I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't good looking either, I mean, I wasn't the ugliest narwhal in the world. I looked in my mirror to assure myself that, I saw my tooth(which stuck out of my lip) and my semi long blonde hair which covered most of my face up till my eyes. I had my beanie, and my jeans, and t-shirt, which was covered by my grey sweater.

I stopped looking at myself and went downstairs where my mom was watching T.V.

"Bye mom, I'm off to school." I said, all I heard was a grunt, showing that she had heard me. I walked out the door and down the street where the school had been. I had finally gotten there, walked through the front gates, and thought to myself, 'Now, I'm officially in high school.' I then walked over to where the people had usually hung out, which was the blacktop. I took out my notebook and my pencil and tried to find something interesting to write down.

**Okay, so, this is the first chapter, please tell me if you like it, give me your honest opinions, sorry if it was boring, it was just the intro chapter and all that. Please go check out the people's page who I had used in the stories, oh, and I give a special thanks to them. The next chapter won't come for a while because I have no wifi, so I can only work on this in short periods of time at my grandma's or somewhere else that wifi is accessible. So, till next time.**


End file.
